riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
M.T.C.
The Machine Thermal Controller Or M.T.C. for Short Was A Standardized Mind Control For Vehicles and Robotic Soldiers that would turn the tide of the closing Universal Generation Occupation of Earth, during the Galactic War. It fell to Universal Generation Hands Leading to the Nevada Campaign, than was Retaken by the 2nd Rookie Division with Aide from the J.S.D.F. Military From the Island of Japan. Development On The 1st of April The 2nd Began to Develop Combat Simulations Using Dead Federation Strike 7 Vehicles that were Operated By one of their own Men, by Manuel Control to test out their ability too see how they would last In a real Battle If that time should ever come. The Simulations However Began For New Recruits that first Arrive into the 2nd Rookie Divisions, than The Simulations Later Grew into A Real Live Combat Environment or at least as real as they were able to Establish It. They would often Use the Hoover Region as their battle ground due to the fact that it was a Desert and had a great wide range of Dunes Mountains and Only Little Plants. The Simulations Began To Change However on the 2nd Of April when The 2nd Rookie Division began to Develop New Weapons In Technology that would make the forces of Earth more triumphed against the Universal Generation War Machine and Finally throw the Ruthless Killing Machines off the Face of the Earth. The Machine Thermal Controllers Or better known as M.T.C. Was considered to be A Controller that enables A Pilot or ground Vehicle Operator Will be able to Take control of their Vehicle by Using the Power of the Mind instead of always being at Risk against The Universal Generation Star Shots. 'Design' The Machine Thermal Controller Or M.T.C. for Short Was A Standardized Mind Control For Vehicles and Robotic Soldiers that would Turn the Tide Of The Closing Rivera Federation War. Testing These Mind Operated Vehicles were Considered to be the First Major Earth Vehicles that Can Come Into War Without Operators, Despite having A Tremendous Amount Of UAV's this was going to be the First Vehicles to Be powered by the Human Mind rather than by Remote Control or Manuel Control. Testing Began for the Weapons On April 3rd When they 2nd Began to Scramblize The Battle Simulators and Later Smashing The Training Hell Tanks with Simulator Lasers. The M.T.C. Was a major Success for the People trying to Operate the Dead Federation Strike 7 Vehicles had great difficulty on blowing one of the Mechanized Valors Out of the Sky, no matter how well there aiming would become. Battle of Nevada The M.T.C. However ended Up Falling Under the Universal Generation MoonWakers Under the Command of New Dark Harrison Roran & Princess Ura Jorana. ''' The Theft occurred after An all Out Attack Occurred on the Hoover Region and The Capture Of Princess Hera Was Done. The MoonWalkers began to Upgrade the M.T.C. In order to Install In the CPU of the Main Universal Generation Ground Infantries In order to make them Invulnerable against An Attack from A Earth Soldier. The Capture of The M.T.C. led to the Battle Of Nevada... A Battle That was going to determine the Fate of The United States, and The Planet Itself, During the Early Closing Events Of the Rivera Federation War On Earth. he Nevada Desert Was A Key Strategic Location for a United States Military Base A.K.A The Hoover Pit, that Is Located Underground In the Hoover Region. The Battle Cost the United States the Lose Of Princess Hera Husikia, and Their New and Improved Mind Controlled Technology That Are Used for Vehicles A.K.A. M.T.C.. The Battle Ended in a Japanese and American Victory after the Rescuing of Princess Hera, and the Occupation Of the FS7 Field Head Quarters At Arrow Heights Located in the Northern Desert, A.K.A Desert Arrow. ''Aftermath''''' After Nevada The M.T.C. Now Back under the Control of the 2nd Rookie Division began the Great Franchise of the Device that began to spread quickly and Rapidly across North America, South America, and Asia. The M.T.C. Lead To the Universal Generation's Destruction on Planet Earth and the Future Invasion Of Rivera. Category:Galactic War Era Category:Technology Category:Galactic War Equipment